Broken Shells and Kitty Cats
by Broken Tide
Summary: Raven is stuck looking after cats with Beast Boy. Beast Boy wants her to pet a kitty. How can he break her shell? Yeah, kinda fluffy. But we all love fluff, right?


Whoo! First story ever! Flames are appreciated as much as reviews. Hey, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. (OMG I LOVE THAT SONG!) Anyhooo….

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. (Pshh, no duh.)

* * *

Raven sighed.

Babysitting cats was boring.

The Teen Titans had low-criminal work days recently, and Starfire suggested they find other ways to do good in the world. Today, Cyborg was at the Jump City Foodbank, Robin and Starfire were babysitting orphans, while the empath was stuck with Beast Boy at the Cat Humane Society.

"But Rae, look, she likes you!" Beast Boy pleaded as he tried to get her to pet a rather fluffy tuxedo American Shorthair.

"No, I don't want to hold it. And _don't call me Rae!"_

"Raaaaven-"

"I said no!"

"Please!" The young green changeling pleaded. "I promise, if you just pet her, I won't bug you for an _entire_ week!"

Raven paused. A week without Beast Boy telling annoying jokes, nagging at her to play video games, or try tofu? "Weeellll…"

"Thanks Rae!" Beast Boy grinned as he dumped the black and white cat into Raven's lap. The cat jumped up, disgusted at having been thrown so harshly. Raven raised at tentative hand and stroked the cat's back.

She had to admit, it was soft. And fluffy. And warm. And… strangely relaxing. Almost as relaxing as a nice warm cup of herbal tea. Raven smiled to herself when the kitty began to rub against her hand, as a deep purr was rumbling through her chest.

Beast Boy smirked as he watched Raven melted under the touch of the cat. Raven noticed, and glared at him, but only momentarily as her attention was wanted by the cat.

"You can name her, if you want," Beast Boy suggested. "She doesn't have one, and wants you to give her one."

Raven considered a few names in her head before settling on one. "Midnight. It fits her, not just because of her colors, but she just_ looks_ like a Midnight, you know?"

Beast Boy's grin got bigger. "Yup. Plus, she's a loner cat."

"Huh?"

"Haven't you noticed? She's distanced from the other cats, and none seem to want to approach her."

Raven scratched the cat's chin. "I know how it feels, Midnight. Nobody wants to hang with a loner, right?"

Midnight meowed loudly in response, and curled up against her side.

A tawny Ocicat wandered over to Beast Boy and rubbed up against his legs.

"I wanna name this one," Beast Boy thought for a moment. "Hmm… How about… Soft Tawny Excellent Advantageous Kitty!"

Raven started at him.

"No? Then I'll just call him Streak." Beast Boy sat next to Raven and petted Streak's ear.

Midnight growled at the arrival of a new cat. Streak, having not noticed the other cat, started, and jumped up from Beast Boy's lap while poof-ing out his coat and tail. His fur settled down when he saw who it was, as if he was used to this treatment from Midnight. Instead of running away, as Midnight had so obviously hoped to do, Streak began meandering over to the female cat.

Midnight gave a low warning growl in the back of her throat as Streak approached. The Ocicat paused, eyeing the female cautiously, and slowly moved closer. Midnight promptly turned her head away, ignoring the poor cat's plea for attention.

Streak stubbornly neared her, and let out a quiet meow. Midnight only turned her head further. Streak meowed again, more insistently this time. Midnight turned to him full-on, and hissed viciously. Streak, happy with the attention, batted playfully at her leg. Midnight hissed louder, at swatted at his ear.

Streak ignored the injury, and curled up against the feline's back. Midnight started, but did not move. Slowly, precariously, Streak raised his head and began to wash her head. Midnight settled down, and let herself be bathed.

"Wow," Raven started. "She just…"

"Gave in," Beast Boy finished. "Yeah. And she seemed so unapproachable, right?"

Raven stared at him, smirking to herself at the metaphor. "Yeah. All he had to do was make a move to break through her shell."

They sat for awhile, observing the young feline couple at Raven's side. Slowly, Beast Boy reached over and took her hand. Raven smiled to herself before leaning into him and resting her shoulder in the crook of his neck. Beast Boy grinned, feeling his heart accelerate at the close contact. Raven sighed, content.

Yup. Her shell was broken. But not her heart.

* * *

Well, got my first story done! Plz reveiw!


End file.
